Back to School
by unexpectedhero
Summary: When the GG head back into school they have a hard time getting used to it. What will happen during this time period? Will someone die? Will someone get hurt? Maybe, maybe not. It depends how the GG can survive this hell hole. In progress
1. Chapter 1

"Ah fuck, why do we have to repeat the last year?" Gum growled. The GG stood in front of the Tokyo High School. They were pushed back into school for no good reason; they were pushed back by the Rokkaku Police. Everyone was mad even Corn. He was the maddest. He knew a lot more then these teachers did and didn't want to go back into school again. Just thinking about Jr. High made him angry.

"So who's going in first?" Rhythm asked. Everyone looked at her after she asked. "Oh no, Not me!" she cried. "Yoyo isn't here, and I vote him to go in first" she made a plea to get her out of this mess. Everyone hummed about it and then they made a decision. Yoyo would be the first one to go in when he gets here.

Yoyo came in with wobbly legs. He would always wear his skates so he was kind of uneasy without them. His legs kept shaking as he walked towards the gang. "Yo, what's- up" Yoyo said trying not to fall over. Combo came by and blew on Yoyo's forehead. Yoyo leaned backwards, his fall was hard and he landed on his butt.

"Shit! Combo why did you do that?" Yoyo cried. The gang laughed at Yoyo's defeat. Corn came over to him to help him up after he was laughing at him. Yoyo thanked him for helping him but gave him a glare as he said 'thank you'.

"Yoyo, everyone made a decision and you're the first one to step in the school" Gum pointed out. Everyone nodded after Gum made her point. Yoyo's mouth dropped, his cheeks went red with anger, and then bam!

"What the fuck! Why me you mother fuckers! I mean shit! No way! I'm backing out of this!" Yoyo yelled. Everyone gave him a glare that meant 'we don't care'. Boogie and Garam pushed him into the double doors. Then Yoyo was the first one to fall in the school.

"See that wasn't so bad" Cube laughed as she helped Yoyo up from his fall. Gum dusted him off and said, "Yeah you just went first". Yoyo glared under his sunglasses and walked away from his annoying friends.

Corn quickly grabbed Yoyo and pushed him behind him. "I'm first to walk, then everyone else get into 'v' shape. Four on each side" Corn said and started walking. Everyone did what he told them to do. Yoyo, Gum, Beat, and Combo was on the right side. Boogie, Garam, Soda, and Rhythm were on the left side, while Cube stayed in the back looking out for any bullies to pick on them.

They walked this way all the way down to the office where they met the principle. Corn talked to the principle only and let the GG wander around the school. They stayed in their own group, no one left anyone's side. After their small walk around they met up with Corn outside of the office.

"This is the plan. Since there are ten of us each one will have a partner to stay with through the school year. We might switch if we get annoyed of each other. Alright here are the groups. Yoyo and Beat are together, Gum and I, Boogie and Garam, Cube and Rhythm, and Soda and Combo. So here's your schedules and were out!" Corn said as he handed the schedules to each person of the groups. He walked away with Gum as he said 'were out'. Everyone stared at each other and they went off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, why do I have to be stuck with Miss Peppy" Cube whined as she walked with Rhythm towards their classroom. Rhythm skipped next to Cube. She was happy to be with someone rather then alone. "Yes this is going to be so great!" Rhythm giggled as they reach their classroom which was Science.

-Beat and Yoyo-

Yoyo and Beat sat next to each other in their class, which was Calculus. Yoyo whined about being in school which was boring for him. "Yo, Yoyo. I bet you can't prank any teachers today" Beat made a bet. Yoyo winced up and smiled.

"Oh yeah, thirty dollars" Yoyo made his price for the betting boy. Beat raised his eyebrow with excitement. He nodded for the younger boy's price. Yoyo grinned with joy and waited to meet the poor teacher who he would prank.

The teacher came in. She was very beautiful to Yoyo and Beat. Both boys drooled over the hot teacher. Yoyo's face went red when he thought about them being in a porn video. As for Beat he was just looking at the teacher's breast.

"Good morning students. It seems we have two new students. How about we welcome the two new comers to our school" the teacher said as she placed her bag on her desk. Yoyo stood up first then Beat.

"Yo! My name's Yoyo. Please to meet you Miss Teacher. I hope you're a Miss" Yoyo said very cool like. He gave a sexy smile to the teacher and winked under his sunglasses. The teacher laughed at Yoyo's remark and waited for Beat to say something.

"What's up Miss Teacher. Don't mind my perverse friend. I'm Beat" Beat said very kindly. He gave a cool smile to the teacher, and then he bowed. Yoyo laughed a Beat's bow.

"You fucking idiot!" Yoyo cried as he pointed to the orange haired boy. Beat glared at Yoyo. He threw a punch. Yoyo dodged it swiftly as he reached for a spray can.

"You're the fucking idiot. We have no more spray cans" Beat laughed even harder.

"Take your seats gentlemen! I will not stand for this at all! Now I'm a tough cookie so you mess with me you mess with the principle. Now I'm Miss. Kana and you will listen to me!" Miss. Kana yelled with a rude glare.

Yoyo and Beat gulped at her anger. They took their seats. They were surprised at the rube remark of their new teacher. _'Damn! This woman is hot, sexy, and dangerous!'_ Yoyo thought in his head as he stared at the teacher

"Oh yes, headphones, hats, and sunglasses are prohibited" the teacher grinned as she placed her left-hand on her desk. Her eyes squinted with anger as she glared at Yoyo's sunglasses.

Yoyo and Beat flinched back as they heard this. "Look woman! I don't take off my glasses for anyone!" Yoyo stood back up with a huge glare on. The teacher opened her mouth. "Take your seat! Take off the glasses and headphones please!" the teacher roared.

"Yoyo just do it already" Beat whispered to Yoyo as he took off his headphones. Yoyo looked at Beat as he took off his sunglasses. He placed them in his pocket of his black pants. Yoyo followed the older boy's orders and took off his sunglasses. Yoyo took his seat.

"Thank you. Now we can start class" the teacher turned to the chalk board. Yoyo sighed. He leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling. Beat turned his head to Yoyo to see his eyes and were surprised what color they were.

"Spss. Hey, I'm Kai but people call me Cloud" said a guy behind Yoyo. He poked Yoyo's back when he didn't listen. Yoyo turned his head to see the boy behind him. Yoyo turned his head back to the ceiling to think again. The boy poked again, this made Yoyo growl.

"Stop that" Yoyo's growling words came out from his mouth softly. The boy glared at Yoyo from behind his back. The boy looked at Beat who was looking at him with a confused look.

"Sorry about my friend. We don't deal with outsiders. I'm Beat. So I heard your name was Cloud? Please to meet you" Beat said softer then Yoyo's words. They weren't too soft so Cloud couldn't hear or anything. Cloud's face lit up with joy as he met Beat.

"Please to meet you too Beat. So your one of the GG's right? I heard about you from my father. He's one of the Rokkaku Policemen" Cloud smiled. Beat looked at Cloud for a bit and turned around. "Sorry about saying that. I'm not out to get you or anything. I hate my father. I think the whole Tokyo town should be painted" Cloud said hoping Beat would listen. Beat did listen, plus he turned back to Cloud.

"I'm not saying your part of the GG now but I'm still a friend I hope" Beat smiled a tiny smile. Cloud grinned wide and leaned back in his chair. Yoyo sighed with anger as Beat made a new friend already. Plus he was a son of the Rokkaku Police.

"I hope you know what your doing" Yoyo whispered to Beat. Beat replied, "I do".


	3. Chapter 3

-Gum and Corn-

English class, one of the most boring class in school. Corn and Gum sat in the back of the class. They didn't want to met anyone, talk to anyone, or even look at anyone. Corn kept his hat slant downward so he would not see anyone. While Gum kept her eyes closed and her arms crossed. With the class looking at the cool looking people in the class, they all wanted to meet the two.

One boy went up to them. "I'm San, and you are?" the boy asked so nicely. Corn or Gum didn't move or talk. They kept to themselves as the boy tried to make contact. "Come on, talk or something" the boy whined as he tried to keep his conversation going. Still neither Gum nor Corn moved.

"That's it!" the boy said with a kind of a yelling voice. He reached over to Corn, his hand was about to push against Corn then Corn quickly moved his hand against the boy's wrist. The boy flinched back in surprised and smiled for his success of getting Corn to move. "I thought you were dead" the boy laughed. Corn placed his arm back at his side.

Once again neither Corn nor Gum talked or moved. Then a girl came up to Gum. She slapped her hand against Gum's cheek. "Talk already!" the girl yelled. Corn winced; he jerked his eye to see the sight and saw Gum still sitting there. Gum raised her hand, and then a slap drew upon the girl's face too. Corn placed his eyes back where they used to be for he knew that Gum could handle herself now.

"You bitch" Gum's words came from her mouth. The girl glared at Gum. Her eyes were red with fire. She was about to make her comeback when the teacher came in. The teacher made all of the students sit as he asked the names of Corn and Gum.

"It says here your names are Gum and Corn?" he said with a questionable voice. Corn nodded his head softly to the teacher. "Well those are very nice names" the teacher giggled as the class laughed at their names. "All right we had our laughs so let's get down to work. Oh yes, Gum, Corn. Hats and helmets are not allowed" the teacher said.

Corn stood up walking to the teacher. He placed a small slip on his desk and whispered, "Your minds are worthless. My mind is so much more intellectual". The teacher blinked at Corn's comment then noticed the slip. He picked it up, and then he read it to himself. 'These two children are allowed to wear their gear but not in gym'. The teacher gasped as Corn walked away back to his seat.

The class whispered about. Corn took his seat with a grin. He looked at the teacher and winked. The teacher huffed to himself as he turned to the chalk board "Take out your textbooks and turn to page 130" the teacher had said to the class. Since Corn and Gum were new they didn't have their textbooks just yet. They just laid back listening to the boring essence of English.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhythm and Cube waltz in the cafeteria talking and laughing. They bumped into the GG who were surprised that these two were laughing- together! "What the hell happened? Who did this to you too?" Gum asked worriedly.

"Music!" they both said at the same time. "The teacher let us dance to our music! Plus when you have her she wants to see your dances too" Rhythm added in. Everyone blinked.

"Wait, DJ Professor K?" Corn asked in confusion. The two nodded. "And your teacher liked the music?" he asked again. Once again they nodded again. Corn was in shock. He was completely frozen. His eyes blinked only a few times then he headed out the door. Everyone followed of course.

"What song was it?" Corn asked as he took a seat on the belchers that were near the football field, which wasn't too far from the cafeteria. Cube stopped the happy act as she sat down, from this Rhythm had to answer.

"Count Latchula" Rhythm said. She gazed upon the football field as she said this. She was amazed by how long a football field was.

"Really? I love that song" Yoyo said. He ran to the goal. He jumped up grabbing the pole, pulling himself up. He walked along the pole then took a seat down on it. Beat kept an eye on Yoyo so he wouldn't fall off and break something.

"Well, I not really for sure if this is a great idea" Soda pointed out. He took a seat above Corn and Cube. "I'm mean what happens if someone finds where K is and put him in jail" Soda also pointed out.

"Yo! So who cares! This is the only source of having fun in his hell hole" Yoyo said from his sitting area.

"K would care, besides what do you know shrimp" Gum yelled at Yoyo. Yoyo glared at Gum. He turned his head away from the group as he looked at the sky.

"This is hard decision to make" Beat said to Corn. Corn gave a soft nod.

"Well Beat made friends with a son of the Rokkaku Police" Yoyo yelled trying to get Beat into trouble. Everyone turned to Beat with a glare.

"AH! Well, he- I was just being nice" Beat try to make his alibi. Corn stood up to Beat.

"Bad move Beat" is all Corn said then took his seat back down.

"Yo what's that all about?" Yoyo yelled and pointed to a group of people walking towards the GG. The group looked like Football players and cheerleaders. The GG turned their attention the other group. Corn stood up quickly and stepped in front of his own group.

The other group made their way to Corn. The guy in front grabbed Corn by the shirt collar pulling Corn towards him. "Did your girlfriend slap my girlfriend?" the guy asked with a yell to Corn. Corn blinked at the guy. Corn then pulled himself out of the guy's grasp without making a lot of moves.

The GG all stepped forward besides Yoyo who was still on the top of the goal. Corn made his way around the group with his group following him. The front guy poked Corn's shoulder. "What about your friend?" he asked with an evil grin. Corn turned the goal where he saw the guy pulling Yoyo down. After pulling him on the ground they started punching and kicking Yoyo.

"You son of a bitches! Leave Yoyo alone!" Beat yelled. The GG took their fighting formation. The group who were beating Yoyo, they started to beat harder. Yoyo's scream was heard. Tears fell from Yoyo eyes.

"That's it. GG, you know what to do. Gum, Rhythm, and Beat, save Yoyo" Corn said as the rest ran into the group pushing them out of the way so the rescuers can save Yoyo. With quick moves Beat was the first to reach Yoyo. Beat started to punch the guys and pulling them off Yoyo. Gum and Rhythm pulled Yoyo out of there. Corn and the others ran out of the group after Yoyo's rescue.

Combo carried Yoyo on his shoulder once Gum gave Yoyo to him. The GG ran off towards a safe place. The other group didn't go after the GG but they kept a grudge on the new group to their school.


	5. Chapter 5

-The safe place-

The GG reached a small corner where they set the wounded comrade down against the wall. Beat check for any broken bones or huge gashes upon Yoyo. After Beat checked out for Yoyo, Corn made the brain check. "All right Yoyo, I want you to follow my finger" Corn said as he held up his pointer finger. He moved his finger all around Yoyo. Yoyo followed the finger with his eyes then he fell over.

"This is bad right?" Boogie asked as she helped the wounded boy up back right. Corn took a deep breathe, and then he said, "Yeah".

"The only one we can rely on is the nurse who will call the hospital. We can't do that because then we'll be put into jail after they found us" Soda said. "One thing we can do is skip school and take him back to the garage" Soda said to Corn this time.

"No, we can't risk that. Since we don't have our skates it'll take too long to get their and Yoyo will be worst" Corn sighed. "Think Corn, think" Corn said to himself. Gum sat next to Yoyo's side. She placed his head on her lap.

Yoyo smiled as he moved his fingers up her dress. Gum pushed him off her. "He's fine" Gum walked next to Corn.

Beat then pulled out a tissue he pulled from his last class. He wiped off the blood from his mouth, nose, and small cuts. The GG sighed at the time they were wasting. "We can't leave him here, he'll get jumped again" Beat said.

"I can help" said a voice from behind the GG group. The GG turn to see who the voice was; it was a young girl. She had that cute charm to Corn. She kneeled down to Yoyo, she checked for what she needed to do. "Well there is one cut that needs to be stitched while everything else needs to cleaned up and bandaged" the girl said as she pulled out an aid kit from her purse. She took out a suture, suture scissors, a bottle of this green liquid, Band-Aids and wraps, and cotton pads.

"Is this one a bit strong?" the girl asked Corn. Corn blushed from under his hat, and then he nodded to the girl. "I need someone to hold him down" she said. Beat, Combo, Garam, and Soda held down Yoyo. "I'm sorry but this will hurt" she said as she poured the green liquid on a small cotton pads. She patted the pad on the cuts.

Yoyo closed his eyes from the pain. She tied the thing wire around the hook. Slowly but not too slow she threaded her way into the cut. Yoyo screamed and the boys held him from jumping up. Yoyo struggled in pain. The girl hurried the suture then closed up the cut. "All right the hard part is over" the girl said in a relive. "All you need is Band-Aids and wraps on" the girl smiled to Yoyo.

She placed the Band-Aids on Yoyo's cheek, nose, ear, and neck. She wrapped up Yoyo's wrist were it was sutured too. "There all better" the girl said as she placed her tools back in the kit, then she placed the kit into her purse. "I'll see you guys later" the girl walked off smiling.

"That fucking hurt!" Yoyo yelled real loud as he held his forearm. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"That's one thing to get off our back" Beat smiled at Yoyo. Yoyo just huffed away. Corn watched as the girl left. Corn quickly got to his feet and ran to the girl. He grabbed her wrist, then he slowed her down.

"What's your name?" Corn asked. He knew what could happen if this girl got involved with the GG but he couldn't help love. The girl stopped as Corn asked for her name. She smiled before she talked.

"It's Star" she said with a blush across her cute face. Corn replied with a blush back too. "So what's your name?" she asked with the blush still coming on.

"Uh- Oh, Corn" he said trying not to act dumb or foolish. Foolish, I mean acting like a complete dork, plus running into things after he talked to the cute girl. He couldn't help but smile and blush to the girl. "Oh- and thanks. Yeah for- um helping my friend Yoyo".

"Well please to meet you Corn" Star said with kindly. "I'm glad to help anyone. Your welcome Corn" she giggled at Corn's cuteness.

"Yo lover boy we need to talk!" Garam yelled to Corn. Corn looked at his group then back at Star. She smiled and gave a nod which meant 'go, it's okay'.

Corn opened his mouth to talk but Star placed her finger over his mouth. "I'll find you after school, then we can talk together" Star said as she lifted her finger off Corn's lips. Star wanted to kiss Corn on the lips but she moved to Corn's cheek. She softly pecked Corn's cheek then left.

Corn stood there blushing away. He held his cheek for a bit then was pulled away by Gum. Corn was also pulled back into reality. Gum was giving his a dull look. "All right, Corn found a girlfriend, somebody pinch me" Gum said sarcastically. Corn gave a tiny glare.

"So what about the music class?" Rhythm asked trying to get the kissing incident out of her mind. But sure enough knowing Yoyo, Beat, and Gum they had to put the girl incident back into hand.

"So what's going on. Ready to get in bed with her?" Beat asked first. "Is there going to be date?" Gum asked second. "Are you going to fuck her?" Yoyo asked third. Corn blushed at all questions.

"Well, I would like to go on a date with her or get to know her" Corn replied to his three perverse friends. "I don't know about fucking her right now" Corn gulped as he blushed harder.

"When you do could you tape it for me?" Yoyo asked with delight. Then a punch hit Yoyo's head. The puncher was Cube who was annoyed by Yoyo's perverse ways. Cube lifted her fist off Yoyo's head then waited for Corn's answer to Rhythm's question.

"I guess we'll just dance for the old lady and get on with our lives" Corn said. The bell rang for the next class to start and also meaning that lunch is over. The students rushed out from the cafeteria towards the school. The students rushed past the GG like they weren't even there.

"Wait what about lunch?" Yoyo finally discovered that he didn't eat in a long time. His stomach growled with hunger as held moaned about being in pain. Boogie looked at him with concern eyes.

From Boogie's pocket she pulled out a candy bar she was holding on for class but she handed the yummy goodness to Yoyo. Yoyo's eyes lit up in joy as he snatched the bar from Boogie's hand. Quickly Yoyo ripped off the wrapped and stuffed the candy in his mouth. Boogie smiled for the younger boy then walked off with Garam to their next class.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lost in the school-

Beat looked at Yoyo who was chewing on his delicious candy bar. He looked back at the school as his group left. Beat sighed, "I guess I have to help the fucked up kid". Beat pulled Yoyo to his feet and just fell back over against the wall with a grunt of pain.

"Yo what's the big deal?" Yoyo said under his hurt breathe. Beat lifted Yoyo's arm around his neck. He started walking as the young hurt boy tried to regain his balance. Beat looked at Yoyo was really trying to keep up.

"Are you dizzy or are you just lying?" Beat asked with a glare. Yoyo looked at Beat then spoke, "I'm- whoa- dizzy". Beat sat Yoyo back on his butt. He leaned against the wall thinking. He didn't know how to make Yoyo not dizzy. He lifted Yoyo to his feet very slowly. "Are you fine now?" Beat asked trying to see what was wrong.

"Well, it's hard to see and- uh" Yoyo just flopped against Beat. Beat hit against the wall softly. _"Great, now he's knocked out. Now what? Maybe if I bring him to the nurse then he won't be sent to the hospital. I hope not" _Beat thought to himself as he put Yoyo were he could dragged him. Beat started to drag Yoyo all the way to the nurse's. He had no idea where he was going.

"Shit now I'm lost" Beat said into the lonely hallways. Everyone was in class now. The people he needed to help him were gone somewhere. Beat kept walking as he dragged Yoyo.

-Boogie and Garam-

"That was nice of you giving your last resort to Yoyo" Garam smiled to Boogie as they walked to their History Class. Boogie nodded so softly to Garam. She smiled then looked at the door to their History Class.

Boogie did the honors of opening the door to another prison. As they opened the door only two people were in class not including the teacher. The students looked at Boogie and Garam as they walked in.

"Man what the hell is going on?" Garam asked himself as he looked around the class to see if there were students hiding. Boogie walked to the teacher who was reading a book in his chair. His feet were raised up on the desk, his hair was messed up, and he was over weight.

"Sir, is this History?" Boogie asked while she poked at his shoes. She tried to move his feet out of her face. The teacher moved his head from his book and looked at the young girl.

"Yeah so" the teacher spoke then he looked back into his book. Boogie gave out a small sigh to the worthless teacher. Once again she poked at the guy's shoes which made him go look at Boogie once more too.

"Why is it such a small class?" Boogie asked looking back at the cussing Garam and the two students. The teacher said with a rude tone, "It's not Japanese History! Take your seat and talk!"

Boogie did what he commanded and headed to her new seat with Garam. "What was that all about?" Garam asked as he sat on top of a desk. Boogie shrugged softly. She looked at the door, then at the teacher, and then at the two students who were talking to each other. "So why did you give Yoyo your candy bar?" Garam asked.

"I felt sorry for the poor guy. He's beat up, hurt, pain, been stab into, and was hungry" Boogie sat down at the chair. It was the same desk that Garam was sitting on. Boogie looked at the door once more then noticed that it had a window on it.

"What now?" Garam asked in a confused voice. Boogie pointed at the window on the door. "So?" Garam said. Boogie just stared at the window for a pretty long time. Her gaze was broken by Garam who snapped his fingers in front of Boogie's face. "Your acting weird man" Garam laughed.

"I have a feeling that something is-"before Boogie could finish her sentence a loud bang was at the door. Boogie looked out the window on the door; she saw a gloved hand fall down. The teacher and the students heard the sound too. They turned their attention to the sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Boogie quickly jumped from her seat to the door. She opened it swiftly, and then she found Beat on the floor breathing hard with Yoyo laying nest to him. Boogie flinched back as she saw the two. Garam was already at her side by now, he also saw the two.

The teacher pushed the two out of the way then he kicked Beat in the side. "What the fuck? Stop that!" Boogie pushed the teacher out of the way. She and Garam kneeled down to Beat and Yoyo. "Beat are you okay?" Boogie asked.

"Y- Yoyo- fainted- walked- around- school- going to nurse- heavy bastard" Beat said between breathes. Garam picked Yoyo up from under his pits. He brought him inside of the classroom. While he was doing that Boogie helped Beat up and into the classroom. The teacher had closed the door.

"You know these two girl?" the teacher asked Boogie. Boogie nodded as she sat Beat down in a chair. "Hey you two over there, doing nothing, make along table from the desk for the kid!" the teacher called for the other two kids in the classroom.

They did as what the teacher told them too. They made a long table for Yoyo and the teacher placed his portable pillow on the table for Yoyo's head. Garam laid Yoyo down on the desks. Garam felt Yoyo's head as he felt warm and his cuts were bleeding. "Shit! Boogie; get the GG over here quick! Yoyo's bleeding like hell! We need that Star girl!" Garam yelled to Boogie and Beat.

Boogie gasped in shock, Beat glared at the floor feeling like this was his entire fault. Boogie ran to the door when the teacher stopped her. "I'll take care of this. Keep your friend company, he's crying" the teacher said. "What's your GG friend's names?" the teacher asked.

"Corn, Gum, Soda, Cube, Rhythm, Combo and call for Star too" Boogie said quickly as she ran to Beat's side. The teacher ran out of the room. The other two students pulled water from the teacher's drawer. They poured some water on tissues. The placed the wet tissues on Yoyo's forehead.

Then in two minutes or less the GG and Star was called to the History room. It wasn't before long when Corn and the GG found the room. Star was a little late but we'll get there later.

Corn calmly walked into the room where he saw Yoyo bleeding the desks with Garam at his side and Beat crying with Boogie. Quickly Corn ran to Yoyo's side along with Gum, Combo, and Cube. The others went to Beat's side to ask him what's wrong.

"What the fuck happened here?" Corn asked as he looked at Yoyo. "Oh my" Gum's words came out as she touched Yoyo's chest. "Poor thing" Cube said. "Where's that star girl?" Combo asked. "She should be coming" Garam told Combo.

"So what the hell happened Beat?" Soda asked Beat as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Everyone listened in on Beat's story, even the ones who were at Yoyo's side.

"I tried to make him walk but he hit against the wall. Maybe that's why he's bleeding again. Then I supported him as I walked then he fainted on me. So I walked maybe five miles around the school with Yoyo heavy as a bitch on me. Then I passed out for a bit. I feel like this is all my fault damn it!" Beat said with an angry sad voice.

"No it's not, no one could stop the human body" said Star's voice. She was standing at the door way with a small smile on. "Yoyo's body is just trying to heal itself. It's nothing serious, just bleeding. We can stop it by pushing pressure on it. This will stop the bleeding for a long time. After that we have to keep it clean. So that mean we have to keep changing his bandages plus applying medicine on it" Star said as she walked towards Yoyo. Once again she pulled out her aid kit. "Corn will you apply pressure while I get ready?" Star asked.

Corn nodded his head. With his bare hand he was about to place his hand on Yoyo cut. Star quickly grabbed his hand. "No, not like that; take a take thick tissue. His blood should not be touched by human hands. Your hand might be infected even though you just washed them" Star said, she pulled out a thick cloth and handed it to Corn.

Corn grasped the cloth along with Star's hand; he slowly let go of her hand. With a blush that he tried to hide he applied pressure against Yoyo wound. Star quickly pulled out another bandage. Corn watched her as she looked for her medicine. As Garam try to keep Corn focus he notice the glitter in Corn's eyes. Star pulled out this green liquid bottle that Corn saw before.

"What's that? I saw it before, but what's in it?" Corn asked as he looked at the green liquid. Star looked at the bottle then at Corn. She gave a smile for she loved when people ask about her tools.

"It's my own creation. I made it from herbs, citric acid, and Neosporin. It helps heal the wound and protects it from any infections" Star said. "I tested it many times with animals, humans, and even trees. The trees didn't survive but everything else did" Star also added that in. Corn was amazed that this girl was smart and cute. "Alright that seems good enough" Star said as Corn removed his hand.

The bleeding stopped, but it looked very revolting. Corn backed up from Yoyo. Star stepped where Corn was. She poured the green liquid over Yoyo's wound. Then Yoyo flinched his face as he felt the pain even in his sleep. "I glad that he's responding" Star said as she took the cloth that Corn used and patted it so it could dry a bit. Star took Yoyo's forearm; she gazed at it to see any tribulation that is disturbing his wound. Everything seemed fine so Star started to wrap up his wound.

Corn watched Star working from behind her. He breathed down her neck as he watched her work. Then he saw Star stopped. Corn looked at her then he noticed that he was well-nigh touching her. Then his body took control of him.

Corn lifted up his arm to Star's waist. He softly touched her waist then he moved his fingers up her shirt. She blushed as she felt his cool fingers against her warm. Garam stared at the two a bit for he didn't know what Corn was doing. "YO! What's going on?" Garam shouted. Corn retorted back into reality. He stepped back even farther. Star went back to her work with a blush on her.

Corn kept stepping back until he tripped over a desk then landed on his head. He landed next to Beat who was looking down at him with a confused look. Corn sat up holding his head. "Are you okay?" Star asked as she finished wrapping Yoyo.

"Yeah" Corn kept holding his head with pain. He felt bad for touching Star without knowing her. Star placed Yoyo's forearm down softly, she ran to Corn's side. Corn looked at her then opened his mouth. Once again Star placed her finger on Corn's lips. She whispered softly, "its okay".

"Hey he's waking up!" Gum pointed out as she watched the younger boy. Everyone around went to Yoyo's side to watch the young boy wake up. The group hesitated to see his reaction to his pain.

Yoyo's opened his eyes to see his group hanging over him. He saw double for a while then his eyes saw everyone as one person only. He closed his eyes tight then opened them back up. "What happened now?" Yoyo asked as he felt this sharp pain on his forearm. He tried to move it but Gum placed her hand on Yoyo's hand. "I wanna go home" Yoyo whined in pain. Corn gave his nod to Yoyo for permission.

"Alright, I call Roboy to- no. Who can I can for help?" Corn asked himself out loud. Star placed her hand on Corn's arm. She said, "I can call my father to take you, Yoyo, and me". Corn thought about it then made his decision. He decided that Star's father would take the three of them to the garage.

"Okay, you heard it. Everyone will have to walk home without me. I'm going to stay by Yoyo's side. Call me if you need help with anything, like getting home. Well never mind, I'll bring our skates to you after school" Corn said as he helped Yoyo to sit up.

"Can you carry all of our skates?" Beat asked. Corn looked at Beat then nodded.

"Roboy will help me carry them" Corn told Beat.

"Then what about Yoyo? Maybe the Poison Jam or the Immortals come to pick on him?" Gum asked.

"I know someone who can take care of him while I'm gone" Corn said as he placed Yoyo to his feet. Yoyo stood up by Corn's help but he almost fell over if Corn wasn't there to keep him on his feet.

"If you say so" Combo said with a husk voice. Everyone was worried about Yoyo's safety. Corn helped Yoyo take a step. "Well since you know who can watch over him, then tell us who" Combo said.

"Clutch, Jazz, and Star" Corn said as he sat Yoyo back down. Corn looked to the others and saw their opened mouth faces. Corn blinked a few times and then he raised his eye brow.

"Clutch, Jazz, and Star? Are you crazy?" Rhythm yelled out in a high pitch voice. Corn sighed; he didn't want to explain why to his friends. He looked at Star and nodded to her.

"You need to carry him. If he moves too much he might let more blood run out, besides he's not ready to step yet" Star said as she touched Yoyo's hand softly. Corn let out another sigh. He placed Yoyo on his back, and then he headed off. Star bowed to the GG before she left with Corn.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've just called my father, he's on his way. So how's he doing?" Star came out of the front office and closed the door behind her. She moved towards Corn who was still holding Yoyo on his back. She rested her hands on Yoyo then smiled. "He looks cute when he's asleep" Star said softly.

"Oh, that's nice" Corn over heard Star, he retorted, he jerked his head away from Star and Yoyo to down the hall. Star paused to look at Corn then smiled. She leaned in on him and placed her lips to his cheek, "Sorry, I think every boy looks cute when they're asleep" Star whispered. Corn blushed, he laughed a bit after that then turned his face back at Star.

"What?" Star made a sulky face with her cheeks puffed out. Corn busted out laughing once he saw her reaction. "What's so funny?" Star tried no to laugh too. Corn kept laughing at Star who was also giggling too.

"Can you two keep it down I have a major headache and you two aren't helping" Yoyo mumbled into Corn's back. Corn and Star hushed quickly but their giggles were still coming out. "Shut up all ready!" Yoyo moved his head up and slammed it down on to Corn's back. "Ow" Yoyo whined with his headache becoming worse.

"Wow your smart Yoyo" Corn said under his laughs. Star couldn't help but laugh too. Yoyo pouted then looked away with a embarrassing face on. Star moved around Corn to see Yoyo's face, "Aw don't worry Yoyo, it'll be okay" Star smiled. "Yeah once your headache gets worse!" Corn laughed once more.

"You're still in school you know" a voice of a deep man echoed thru the hallways. Star poked her head out from Corn's side to perceive the man. She gasped then ran out from behind Corn, "Daddy!" Star jumped on to the man.

"Daddy?" both Yoyo and Corn looked at the large, strong man. To compare to the sweet tiny girl known as Star he looked nothing like her. "Maybe she gets it from her mother" Yoyo laid his head back down on Corn's head.

"Maybe, oh hey I wanted to ask you something" Corn turned his face to Yoyo while Star and her father glomped each other.

"What's that?"

"Are you in love with Beat because you two seemed closer together then before. Before you hated each other but now you seem you know in a gay kind of way" Corn looked up to the ceiling thinking back to where Yoyo and Beat looked like they were gay.

"WHA! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! I mean, why do you think that?" Yoyo hid his face into Corn's back. Corn stood there in shock, he blinked then started to laugh again. "Shut up, just don't tell anyone else all right?" Yoyo murmured.

"Whatever you say, just don't get me in bed" Corn laughed, he walked towards Star and her father still laughing his head off. Yoyo was cussing into Corn's back with a major blush upon his face, and a small nosebleed coming from his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

The garage was empty—no one was there besides Roboy who was just standing on the platform doing his little dance. Yoyo was still on Corn's back and Star was behind them. "You guys walk way to fast" Star leaned over breathing hard. Corn looked at Star then over at Roboy, "Yo Roboy!" Corn jumped over to the next form heading up the stairs to Roboy.

"Who the hay!?" Roboy looked over at Corn. "Great I thought I could have a party or something" Roboy stopped his dance. Corn rolled his eyes setting Yoyo on Corn's favorite red couch. "Yo what happened to the pansy?" Roboy skated to Yoyo.

"Oh shut up piece of shit" Yoyo spat at Roboy, Roboy stood up straight ready to start something. Corn got in the way, "Yo Roboy lay off, Yoyo isn't in the best condition and his mood is off the charts so leave him alone" Corn stepped out of the way heading back to Star. "What's up with him menstrual cramps?" Roboy laughed. Yoyo darted up throwing a punch to Roboy's stomach. Yoyo fell over on Roboy's feet. "Yeah bow down to me bitch" Roboy laughed harder.

"Whoa, whoa, Roboy!" Corn ran to pick Yoyo up; he laid Yoyo on the couch. "You stay here," Corn turned to Roboy, "And you leave him alone, just go off and dance some other part of the garage" Corn gave a small glare to Roboy.

"Whatever, I'm out bitches" Roboy skated off towards the other side of the garage. Corn had a small sweatdrop, "That's not really out" Corn grabbed his skates that were against the red couch. Corn placed them and jumped off the platform skating to Star.

Star was standing there the whole time watching of what's going on. She turned her head to see Corn skating fast towards here. Star held out her hands telling him to stop. "Please stop!" Star closed her eyes. The sound of skidding made Star open her eyes. There Corn was standing with a small smirk. Star stood up straight giving him a pouty look. "Never do that again, by the way who's that guy dressed as a robot?" Star pointed to Roboy who was pretending to cry while dancing in his small little corner.

Corn laughed, "That's my robot, I created him, and he's no real human" Corn smiled wide to Star who was dumbstruck.

"You m-made him?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"By yourself?

"Um- yeah"

"You serious?!"

Corn sighed picking Star up skating slowly. "Yes, I made him, it's no big deal" Corn skated over the metal bridge instead of jumping. Star dropped her mouth, "No big deal!? It's a major deal! You made that or him!" Star then laughed. Corn sighed climbing up the stairs. "I'm going to get the others so stay here with Yoyo and take care of him. If Roboy picks on you then just try to tell him off, just don't let Yoyo get on his skates, or fight Roboy, he's in no condition to do that" Corn dug his hands into Yoyo's hoodie pocket pulling out his cell phone which was a bright green with dark green stars on it. "Here, if you are in a big one then call me, my number under Yoyo's address book, take care" Corn leaned on Star's head and kissed it softly. Star blushed as she was grabbing Yoyo's cell phone from Corn's hand. Corn pulled away quickly dropping the phone into Star's head and darting away. Star was smiling a bit with a chuckle.

"Take care Corn"


	10. Chapter 10

Star stayed by Yoyo's side through the whole time Corn was gone, she watched Yoyo carefully making sure if he needed his bandages change or if he was overflowing with blood; nothing serious happened just his sweats. Every five minutes Star patted Yoyo's forehead with a white cloth to keep him from sweating. She sighed softly, she wasn't really for sure if he was okay but she had a guess he was doing fine. Star touched his hand and smiled, "I'm sorry for saying this Yoyo, but if you hadn't been hurt then I would never met such a nice man like Corn…"

Yoyo's eye popped open, "So you mean you're glad that I'm hurt?" Star jumped back almost falling out of her chair. Yoyo sat up with a smirk and pulled his glasses out of his hoodie pocket and placed them on. "Nah, don't worry if ya really like Corn that much so I guess its okay for being happy I'm hurt." Star tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it either but I said it so I must have a little meaning to it" he laughed.

Star placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for saying that crude comment, please forgive me Yoyo." Yoyo shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, and you should just stay in bed for a little bit longer, well at least until Corn and the gang get back from school." Yoyo shrugged his shoulders once more, this time as in I don't care, which he didn't. Star sighed not really getting to Yoyo but at least she said something about it.

Yoyo stood up and stretched his arms and legs, "Thanks for staying by me but I'm fine now." He walked around a bit trying to see if he was able to live on for another day. "Damn those jocks can hit pretty hard, you should never cross paths with them." He cracked his neck, "But then again, you should never cross paths with the GGs either!" He smirked and kicked in the air, soon after that kick he fell to the ground. "Ow…"

Star quickly got to her feet and ran over to Yoyo. "Yoyo, are you alright?!" She helped him up to his feet. "I told you that you should stay in bed…" her voice was in concern. Yoyo made a 'meh' sound and walked towards the red couch without Star's help. He sat down and laid his back upon the back. Star sat in front of him, she sighed softly. "Do you need anything? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you need your bandages changed?" Yoyo shook his head. "Are you sure?" Yoyo nodded his head.

"Look, I'm fine, don't worry okay? If I needed anything then I—OH MY GOD!!!" Yoyo fell to the ground in a spasm. Star screamed and went to her knees next to him. "OHMI-BUWAHAHAHAHA!" Yoyo broke out in laughter and pointed at Star's troubled look. Her worried look turned into a vexed look and then she shook her head in disappointment. "That was so nice, you should've saw your face!" He said between laughs.

Star shook her head again, "That wasn't funny Yoyo. You really had me worried." She tried to block out the annoying and loud boy that was sprawling upon the floor. Yoyo finally calmed down after a few seconds and reseated himself back upon the couch. She glared at Yoyo and rolled her eyes. "Please just don't do that again…"

"Yes, that wasn't funny Yoyo, you scared us half to death."

Star and Yoyo turned around to see the GGs standing there with a glaring look too. Yoyo hid himself in the couch and covered his head with the hood. Star went over to Corn and smiled, "He was just playing a joke, please don't get mad at him." Corn sighed and walked over to the red couch and Yoyo. He set himself down on the arm of the couch and pulled down Yoyo's hood. Yoyo looked away quickly, Corn made a 'ptfh' sound and looked away also.

"What was that for?!" That sound had got Yoyo's attention.

"It's for you childish actions idiot." Beat sat down next to Yoyo. "Man I'm tired, I truly hate the subway trains and the crowds of the stations. I'm glad to be home again." Yoyo looked at Beat and then looked back over to Corn who was giving a raised eyebrow smirking look. "So how are you Yoyo? Doing anything later?"

Yoyo blushed and freaked out, he made the martial art moves, "WHAT?! I-I'm…um…well…staying home I think…?" Beat laughed and told Yoyo it was a joke. "AH! Of…course…a joke…heh…" Yoyo buried his flustered face into his hoodie.

"What was that sound for? Huh Yoyo? You wanna go out with Beat? I know a great spot for guys like you. It's called the Yaoi Bar." Beat and Yoyo both had nosebleeds and major blushing matters. The gang laughed for a moment, then soon their laughter subsided when they knew something was up, Beat and Yoyo kept glancing at each other and having more nosebleeds and their faces went redder.

Star gasped and raced over to Yoyo only at "her" first sign of blood. She wiped the blood from his nose with the white cloth and dabbed the blood from his chin. "You guys shouldn't do that, Yoyo's still needs his blood he shouldn't waste it." The gang looked at each other then sighed as Star didn't get what just happened. Corn chuckled and went behind the flustered boys and placed his hand upon their heads. He leaned down between them and whispered something into their ears.

Corn walked away and asked Star to follow him away. The gang watched Corn and Star walk away then they peeked at Beat and Yoyo. The boys were passed out upon the red couch, blood covered from the nose to the neck and their faces would cease to stop blushing. Gum nodded her head, "I have an idea what Corn had said to them. The only way to find out is to ask him and only him." Boogie stepped forward and poked at the boys' faces, "Wow they're really out of it…" Boogie turn to the walking off Gum. "Hey Gum, wait up! I wanna know too!" The rest of the gang had interest too and followed each other.


End file.
